Perfect Imperfection
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: A universal fiasco isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, perfect is when everything is imperfection. Smut.


**A/N** : So someone (I don't know your name, you show up as "guest") commented on my recent smut fic and asked for the scene in New York for their anniversary, and I said what the hell, I'll give it a try. It turned out to be longer than I had intended, but it has fluff and it's cheesy (sorry about that) and of course, it has smut (so now would be a good time to turn around and leave if you don't like this stuff). It took me quite a long time to write, but I was super busy, and the only reason I'm able to post it now is because I'm sick as hell, lying in bed, bored to death. Well, at least I can watch Sunday's episode at a decent hour! So – as always, would love LOVE to hear (read) what you think! I hope the person who requested it finds it satisfying! I'm always open to requests and ideas, promise I'll do my best to follow them!

* * *

 **Perfect Imperfection**

The rest of the ride was quiet. Henry was, for the first time ever, lacking words. He didn't know what to say to apologize – for lying to her, for ruining their night out, for yelling at her. He knew she probably understood, that she knew he was sorry, but that wasn't enough. He reached for her hand in the car and held on to it, staring into space and thinking of how horribly their weekend had gone.

When they arrived at their hotel room he stopped at the living room. Still holding onto his hand, she paused as well, turning around to face him. He smiled, not staying a word at first. She looked at him, questioning his movements. "What?" she asked when he didn't move.

"Wait here a second okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Just… Wait" he said as he began heading towards their bedroom.

She sighed as she watched him fade into their bedroom, as she was left standing alone in the living room. She was tired, and all she wanted at that moment was to kick off her high heels and use the way-too-big shower they had. Henry was right, this room had nothing to do with the room they had for their honeymoon, but it was much better.

When he finally returned he had a small bag in his hand. Moving closer to her, he handed her the bad. "Open it" he whispered.

She smiled; he always knew how to surprise her. 25 years of anniversaries, and each year he brought her something special, never failing or disappointing her. She opened the bag to find a small black jewelry box, and in it was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen – 14k rose gold, Morganite stone surrounded by round cut diamonds, the sides of the ring covered by round cut diamonds as well. "Oh my god! Henry! This is gorgeous!" she gasped.

Henry smiled and moved closer to her "Happy 25 my love" he whispered on her lips and kissed her. When they broke the kiss he took the ring from the box and set it on her finger ring on her right hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her "Happy 25 handsome" she said before kissing him again. "Thank you, I love it" she said once his lips left hers.

"It was supposed to be your engagement ring. I went to this store and I fell in love with this ring and I knew you'd love it. But I couldn't afford it. I saved every cent I earned to buy you the ring, and this was way out of my budget. So I ended up buying the ring you're wearing. But the lady that worked at the store said that she's going to keep this ring in the safe, and it's going to wait for me there until we reach our 25th anniversary. When I asked her how could she be so sure we'll have a 25th anniversary, or that you'll even say yes, she said I had a spark in my eyes that belonged only to true love. When I came back to get this ring last week she recognized me immediately and said that this spark also never goes away".

Elizabeth listened carefully, her eyes welling with tears. It was the first time she ever heard that story. She never thought for a second to question the ring he had given her 25 years before, she loved that ring. "I should meet her, you know?"

"You should. I'm sure she'd love to see who is responsible for that spark she keeps talking about" he answered, smiling. He captured her lips with his, his tongue slipping inside, his hands resting on the small of her back, pulling her closer. He had to let her go when there was a knock at the door.

"Seriously?" she protested as he walked away. "Who is it?"

"Room service" he said as he returned, a grin on his face.

"We just ate!"

"True, but we had no time for dessert, so I ordered some chocolate soufflé. Come here, sit down" he said as he pulled her towards him, making her sink to the couch next to him.

"Does it have that white melting chocolate inside?" she smirked.

"Why don't you dig in and find out?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Hmm, that's really good" she said as she took a bite of the cake.

"You have some chocolate on your lips" he said, moving closer to her. He kissed the corner of her mouth, tasting the chocolate, and then his lips covered hers, his tongue entering her mouth as she opened her lips. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, their tongues dancing together. "Hmm, that's also really good" she breathed on his lips.

"What do you say we try that hot tub?" he asked.

"I was eying the enormous shower".

"We can do both" he smiled. "I'll go fill the tub".

"Wait! Don't you want more cake?"

"No, you can have it babe. I'll have my dessert later" he said, winking at her, smirking.

"Okay, this bath is way too big" she said as she snuggled closer to him in the tub.

"True" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

They sat close together, his arm wrapped around her, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, their hands entwined in the water. He kissed the top of her head and her forehead every once in a while and she closed her eyes, enjoying their closeness. Truth was, she didn't need anything else – just the two of them, alone, relaxing. It was the best anniversary celebration in her mind. But Henry always loved being sentimental, and she really didn't mind following his lead since it had all she needed, all she wanted. Neither of them imagined it would go so horribly wrong. She kept wondering why did she bring up the whole Stevie thing, it wasn't the right time, and there really was nothing he could do about it. He had tried countless of times to talk to her, but Stevie was too stubborn to listen; just like her mother. He eventually decided it was best not to push her and that one day or the other, she'll come to her senses and see her mother for who she really is.

"Babe… I'm sorry" he whispered.

She moved from his embrace, sitting straight so she can look at him, so she can see him. "What are you sorry for Henry? This is perfect".

"Well, it's perfect now, but I totally ruined everything up to this point. I'm sorry I lied to you, I am. I don't know why I did it, and then I lashed at you as if _you_ did something wrong, and I'm sorry about that too, I honestly don't know what has gotten into me".

"Henry, I'm also responsible for the whole ruining thing. And I think you like the NSA thing more than you care to acknowledge and that scares you, so you get all defensive".

He looked at her, amazed. She was able, in one single moment, to put into words what he has been feeling for weeks now. He wanted to tell her exactly this so many times, but he couldn't find the right words. He didn't know how to tell her he loves working for the NSA without scaring her to death. He didn't know how to tell her that his op was still going on, and that he might be in danger because Klaus might be on to him. And when she eventually backed him to the corner, he yelled at her, as if she was to blame for this. He was so grateful at that moment that he had her by his side – the one person who knew him inside out, and loved him, in spite of everything, and because of everything. Only she had the ability to find the reason to his actions, and forgive him even before he had the chance to apologize. "I love you, you know that?" he said after a moment of silence. "I am still sorry, nothing can justify yelling at you". His hand reached for her neck and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply.

"I think it's time to try out that shower. The water cooled and I'm starting to freeze" she said.

He emptied the tub and helped her get out, pulling her to his embrace for a long kiss. "Henry, I need hot water. Right now. Please. We can continue this in there" she breathed, pushing him slightly.

Chuckling, he wrapped his hand around her waist and led her into the shower, the shower-head above them drizzling warm water that made her shiver. His arms cupped her face, pulling her for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer to her. And then his hand left her face and his fingers gripped her nipple, pinching it, swirling it between his fingers. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his hardness pressing against her hip. He began to kiss a trail down her neck, and the threw her head back, the water hitting her face as his hands worked magic on her body. He moved down her body with his lips, catching the drops of water that trailed her body with his tongue, licking his way to her other nipple, until his mouth was on her, catching her nipple with his teeth and gently sucking it. She began pushing him slightly towards the bench behind him, until finally he let go of her and sat down. Smiling, she moved closer, straddling and lowering herself to him. He guided himself into her and she slid down his length slowly, taking him in. She found his lips again and their tongues fought for control as they kissed hungrily. His hands settled on her hips and he began to guide her up and down. She moved slowly, sliding back down his length each time, making him squirm.

"Elizabeth" he breathed, and his hot breath made her tremble. His lips met her body again, licking the water from her, sucking every inch of her bare skin. "I need you to move" he whispered.

More than happy to oblige, she increased her speed, moving faster against him, feeling him bucking into her. "God you're tight" he moaned. As if to prove a point, she clenched her muscles more tightly around him and he groaned, pulling her closer to him. His hand reached between them as he found her clit and began to rub it gently.

"Henry! God! Yes!" she cried, throwing her head back. The water hitting her breasts, dripping down to where their bodies met, to where his fingers were sending shivers down her spine, adding to the pleasure of their movements. She moved fiercely against him and his fingers mimicked her movements, rubbing her frantically, making her moan loudly.

"Elizabeth, babe, I can't…" he moaned, trying to hold off.

"Me too" she murmured.

She began moving forward and backwards, rubbing herself against his finger and his body, his length deep inside of her. She felt him stiffening, and then he groaned and screamed her name as he spilled inside of her. She whimpered, but his fingers never left hers and he kept rubbing her, pressing his fingers to her clit, until she shook violently, coming hard against him, collapsing into his embrace, the water still running above them.

"My god that was amazing" he said as he planted kisses along her neck.

Lying naked in bed, she snuggled closer to him, her fingers drawing imaginary circles on his chest. "So, how was dessert?" she asked.

"Pretty damn good! But I'm still hungry" he said.

"Huh. Then we should do something about it" she smirked and her hand moved down his body and onto his length. She grabbed him and began pumping him, feeling him getting hard in her hand. Satisfied she had such power over him, she moved faster, stroking his length, tightening her grip around him. And then suddenly it was too much for him. He grabbed her wrists fiercely and rolled on top of her, pinning her under him, clasping her wrists next to her head. With one swift movement he pushed into her, making her cry out.

"Henry! Jesus!" she screamed with pleasure, trying to release herself from his grip. He bent down and kissed her hardly, his lips colliding with hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth, moving against hers. He pounded into her, moving fast, pinning her further into the bed with every thrust he made. She wrapped her legs around his waist, heels digging in his ass, she pulled him more deeply inside of her, his body rubbing against her clit, making her shriek.

"God you're perfect" he groaned.

He changed his rhythm – pushing deeper, lasting longer, pulling out so slowly. She cried every time he pushed inside of her, feeling his weight on top of her, his length inside of her. She met his lips as she arched into him, still fighting to free herself from his hold, needing to touch him, to run her hands over his back. "Henry… Please…" she begged until finally he let go of her hands and she was able to wrap them around his neck and pull him closer to her.

He was trying to control himself, but he was too lost in her, her eyes glowing with pleasure, her body exquisite, moving with him in complete sync. She moved her hand down to where they met and began rubbing herself, but he grabbed her hand and pinned her to the bed again, making her whimper under him. "Let me" he breathed and she nodded. He kept moving until his orgasm hit hard and he spilled inside of her, shaking as he came.

She held him tight, panting. She waited patiently for him to calm down, and then he pulled out and kneeled between her legs, his mouth kissing her inner thighs, moving closer and closer to her center. She raised her hips, begging for more, so close to release. He moved his tongue along her clit and she screamed loudly, unable to maintain herself. He began sucking her, his tongue swirling against her clit. He pushed two fingers inside of her, pressing them up, curling them, pushing in and out fast.

"Henry! Yes! Oh god yes!" she screamed as she tightened around his finger, closing in around his head as he licked her while she came.

Finally content, he collapsed next to her, pulling her to rest in his embrace. "To 25 more years of amazing sex" he said.

"Oh I'll say" she laughed. "To 25 more years of amazing everything" she said, moving closer to kiss his lips. "Thank you for the past 25 years. I loved every minute of it".

"Me too, babe. Me too. I love you".


End file.
